Original
by shopgirl152
Summary: Isabella wants to be someone different. But as Phineas points out, sometimes, all it takes to being original is just being yourself. one-shot Phinabella.


**Song Used/Inspired by: **Original by the cast of the tv show SMASH.

* * *

"Hey Isabella. Whatcha doin?"

Isabella looked up from her computer. "Hey Phineas. I'm just looking up music videos."

"Cool. Mind if I join you?"

Her face lit up. "Sure!"

Phineas took a seat next to her on the couch, peering at the music video playing on the screen. "Lady Gaga?"

"Yep!" She clicked on another video. "Check this one out; it's called Video Games by Lana Del Rey. It has over ten million views!"

"I dunno. That's kind of a weird video."

"It's not weird! It's original!"

"Original?" The red head snorted. "Come on Isabella; why are you watching these videos anyway?"

"Well…" she hedged. "I guess in a way, I wanna be like them. You know…" she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Reinvent myself."

"But they're all fakes. Why not be authentic? Why not just be you?"

"They're not fakes Phineas. They were ordinary people like us; they just remade themselves into something original. They went against the norm. Here, I'll show you." Isabella stood up from the couch, setting the computer on an end table before standing in the middle of the room and striking a pose.

_Way back before she hit the scene  
__And she became the indie queen  
__She was a girl with nothing big to say  
__Her mouth was full of silver spoons  
__Singing her dime a dozen tunes  
__'Til she came up with something new to play_

She jumped up on the couch, singing. "A girl so scarred, a pain so real, a life so hard becomes a song you feel. Her tracks were leaked and all the hipsters freaked, she made herself a star." She jumped off the couch, dancing around the living room.

_She wants, she wants, she wants to be original  
__she will, she will become something remarkable  
__who care, who cares, who cares what stunts she has to pull  
__she'll be remade as somebody original_

"I dunno. I'm still not convinced Isabella." The red head furrowed his brow in thought. I mean—whoa!"

Isabella roughly pulled him to his feet. "Well, maybe Lana Del Rey isn't that original. But Lady Gaga is. She totally reinvented herself.

_Way back before the interviews  
__before her music made the news  
__She was a nothing no one talked about  
__A mousy girl behind the mic  
__one more vanilla look-alike  
__Til she decided to stand out_

She rushed over to a corner of the living room, pulling out a trunk and opening it. She disappeared behind the couch for a moment before reemerging, clad in a bright green feather boa with a felt top hat.

Phineas laughed out loud. "What's with the outfit?"

"It's called I'm trying to make a statement." Isabella feigned indignation, flipping the boa over her shoulder before readjusting the top hat. "And now it's crazy clothes, a brand new name, a fixed up nose, and monster fame. Though she might say that she was born this way…" she walked over, throwing the boa around her friend, drawing him to her. "She made herself a star!"

_You can wipe away everything you are  
__wake up tomorrow as a star__  
_

Isabella stared at him, dipping her head, voice suddenly quiet. "There was a girl who blended in, that was the way her life had been, til she decided to be someone else." She sighed, returning her gaze to him. "Don't you ever wish you were someone different Phineas?"

"Not really. I like being me." He lifted the boa over his head. "Well, I better get going; Ferb and I were going to start work on today's project. You should come by later." He headed towards the front door, only to stop, looking over his shoulder at her. He smiled. "You know Isabella, if you want my opinion, I'd say you're already a star. You're the most original, authentic person I know. You're great just the way you are." He grinned as he walked backwards through the front door. "I'll see you later."

She watched him walk across the street before jumping up to close the door. She stifled an excited squeal before running back into the living room, digging around in the trunk, emerging moments later with a pink feather boa around her neck and yellow star shaped sunglasses over her eyes.

She looked in the mirror, sighing happily. "He said I'm original…"


End file.
